


Issues

by Andsoshewrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders era, Mentions of Sex, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andsoshewrites/pseuds/Andsoshewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sirius has issues. They come to him at anytime, but they mostly come to him when he is lying in bed with Remus curled up against his side...</p><p>Marauders era. Set in either their 6th or 7th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

Sirius has issues sometimes. They come to him at anytime, but they mostly come to him when he is lying in bed with Remus curled up against his side, right after a nice bout of sex. Remus's hair is disheveled, his skin is glistening with sweat, and he has that dumb, happy look on his face that he always has after a good fuck. Most of all though, Remus is…

Sirius doesn't know how to explain it. Before, when Sirius would charm people into bed with him, it wasn't like how it is with Remus. Before, Sirius didn't glance at the person next to him and end up staring at them lovingly for minutes at a time. Before, Sirius didn't lightly brush hair out of his partner's eyes when it fell there without a second thought. Before, Sirius didn't have issues.

Sirius is of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, disowned or not. Blacks do not associate themselves with half-bloods. Blacks do not associate themselves with werewolves for reasons other than, perhaps, slaying muggles. And though it has never been mentioned to him, Sirius is almost positive that if the subject of homosexual relations was brought up to the Black family, it would be vetoed very quickly. Sirius has been taught these things since he was very small, and while he never had much of an opinion of his own on blood status until he came across his non pure blood friends at Hogwarts, his current opinion of not caring about blood status has become quite strong. It's not that Sirius isn't glad to not be associated with the horrible family of Black anymore, but there are still times that the teachings of his mother and father hit him like a ton of bricks, and he feels himself start to panic.

These are his issues. Ghosts of things learnt and unlearnt dancing around in his head from when they were learnt. Tiny voices in Sirius's head saying, "You love him, you love him," conflicting with the part of him that wants to stay unattached. These are his issues.

Sirius looks at Remus, curled up against his side with disheveled hair, glistening skin, and that dumb, happy look on his face and thinks  _I'm in love with a male, half-blood werewolf. I'm in love with a MALE, HALF-BLOOD WEREWOLF._  Sirius starts to feel dizzy, and the part of him that wants to stay unattached screams,  _Run!_  at him, but he can't. He's frozen.

 "Sirius, are you still awake?" Remus rubs at one of his eyes and yawns and Sirius  _melts_. "What're you thinking abou-" Sirius kisses Remus hard on the mouth.

"I love you."  _And that's okay,_  a voice in Sirius's head adds. "I love you, I love you, I love you." And Sirius kisses that half-blood werewolf boy with all his heart and soul without a single issue.


End file.
